


Danger

by novabunni



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt Poe Dameron, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Bondage, Mood Swings, Naked Female Clothed Male, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Protective Poe Dameron, Sexual Tension, Smut, So much smut, Star Wars Sequal Trilogy, Traitor to the First Order, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabunni/pseuds/novabunni
Summary: You're a TIE fighter for the First Order and a crash leaves you injured and bored; that is until you begin to be connected through dreams and visions to a certain Commander Ren.What could go wrong with that?
Relationships: (Almost)Poe Dameron/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the title of one of the best TIE fighters in the resistance. A crash leaves you injured with no flying or action for a month.

Chaos was all you could remember.

You could hear the rush of trees as your TIE fighter crashed into the soil of a rather earthy planet. The air thickening with the scent of smoke, burning your lungs. You were struggling to release yourself from the cockpit of your TIE fighter. The feeling of suffocation growing every second. 

Your hands began panicking, reaching for everything and anything, to release yourself from the smoky hell that had become of your TIE fighter. Your hand finally found the emergency latch to free yourself from your disaster of a fighter. Crawling away and gasping for fresh untainted oxygen, you watched as your TIE fighter became nothing but a mess of smoke and ash. Your eyes began switching between doubling and blurring. With everything you had experienced today, your exhaustion took the best of you and you fell unconscious.

When you awoke, you were in a much different environment than the grassy ground you had remembered collapsing on. You sat up in what appeared to be a nursing bed and at that moment you noticed an IV tube connected to the nook of your arm. You grabbed for the tube and examined it closely.

"What the hell?" You murmured.

If almost immediately after regaining your consciousness, a doctor rushed into the room. He murmured your last name ~~as a sort of greeting~~ and looked over your vitals.

"When was I brought here?" You asked full of curiosity. It was the first time in years you had every been well enough injured to be sent to the medbay, which was honestly impressive ~~in your opinion~~ considering you were a full-time TIE fighter. 

"A bit over 3 days ago" He stated, preoccupied with checking your IV tube. Your heart sunk at the sound of that. How could you not have been out for 3 days from a minor ~~funny considering its the only crash you'd had in years~~ crash? It definitely irked you that you were probably missing information, most of all was the mission even completed? As if reading your exact thoughts there was a knock in the doorway. Your most hated ginger general strolled through the door. You let out an audible groan at the sight of him and if either the doctor or the general heard it, they had not shown it. 

"G-General Hux!" The doctor stuttered and nearly dropped his notepad he'd been writing in.

"Doctor Milano." General Hux replied smoothly. He held his hands tight around his back in a graceful position and he took a good gander at you. He said your last name as a greeting to you ~~because apparently now stating names was the new greeting.~~ Your gaze met his and you only nodded your head in response. 

"You must be eager for news about your **failed** mission." He stated, with a bit of poison tainting his voice. 

"I suppose I was wor- wait, failed?" You cursed under your breath. Of course, you had failed. There was no way if you were shot down, your other fighters would be any different ~~not to sound cocky but the truth was the truth~~. 

"Are you shocked to hear this news, **Captain**?" The way he said your title was dripping with mockery. He had a smug look of amusement on his pale face. You clenched your fists. 

"No, General." You glared daggers at him which only amused him more.

"You will have a Stormtrooper unit to escort you during your time of injury. Best wishes, Captain." He nodded to Doctor Milano one last time before strutting out the door.

.

.

.

After being able to excuse yourself from the medbay- as promised there was a stormtrooper in the doorframe to escort you. You were limping from a small sprain in your ankle but nothing too serious. You were given a brace and crutches to help with the limp. You were told it would heal in about a month which meant you had absolutely NO action for a month. You groaned at the thought of the boredom you were bound to feel. You carried yourself to the doorframe where the bucketbrain ~~slang for stormtrooper in your book~~. 

"FN-2187. Here to assist you, C-Captain." He stuttered at Captain and seemed to mentally curse himself for it. You pretended to not notice and nodded approvingly in his direction. He began to escort you to your quarters. There was an uncomfortable silence on the way to your quarters. Well- you weren't uncomfortable, it was rather FN-2187's discomfort projecting unto you. 

"So...How is it like to be a stormtrooper?" You asked, attempting to break the awkward tension surrounding you two. He almost flinched at the question and stared at you through his visor. If it wasn't for the bucket on his head, you could've sworn his jaw dropped. You felt the tension only grow. You put your hands up in defense.

"Touchy subject." You murmured. So much for breaking the ice. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I..I've just never given that subject much thought." He looked down at his feet and seemed to pick up his pace. No other words were said for the rest of the trip. He dropped you off at the door of your quarters.

"I'll be here the next morning to escort you to your work for the time being while your healing." He stated almost robotically, much different then from when he first greeted you with a demeanor screaming nervous. Your ears perked up at the sound of that and you looked down at your brace.

"What type of work?" You asked but when you looked back up, FN-2187 had been out of sight. 

"Huh.. weird.." You thought out loud. You walked into your quarters and dropped into your bed, completely unaware of how exhausted you were until consumed by the jaws of sleep.

.

.

.

Your eyes opened only to be found in a forest. You looked around your surroundings only to see your destroyed TIE fighter burnt to a crisp. You winced at the sight of it. If almost like magic, you were transported to a cold icy biome. Rain and wind nipped at your ears and face. You heard a mans scream and nothing could've prepared you for what you saw next. A man, with a similar buckethead to one of a stormtrooper, wind flowing in his long black robe. In his hand a lightsaber, but one of which you'd never seen before. It was red with two more blades protruding out of either side of the handle. And on the edge of it? The man you presumed to have screamed. The red blade crackling with anger through his chest. Fear shot through you and felt your breath catch in your throat. You began to run away from the sight. You were suddenly back in the forest that had wrecked your TIE fighter. As you turned to look behind you the masked man held the lightsaber to your face too close for comfort.

You awoke in a cold sweat.

.

.

.

You could hardly remember your dream ~~more of a nightmare~~ that you had last night.

FN-2187 had escorted you to the work he previously told you about. When you arrived General Hux was already there. He muttered your last name as always.

"General Hux." You nodded your head. "Apparently I'm here for some sort of work, correct?" You said matter of factly. He nodded then led you to a desk.

"Considering your failure on your latest mission, I'd like you to fill out a report and reflect on your failure." You could hear the blatant mockery in his voice. You clenched your fists.

"What am I? Some sort of kindergartner?? I don't need to reflect on shit!" You yelled in his face. Why exactly did you not have to reflect? You had no answer for that. Your anger for the stupid ginger was spilling over the edge. By this time, you were in his face. He placed a finger under your chin and drew his thumb over your bottom lip.

"If you expect to remain at your rank Captain. I'd advise you to keep this mouth of yours shut." You swiped your face away from his hands and snarled. He gave you one of his smug smirks before walking out of the room. You knew this was all falling into his sick amusement. At an attempt to calm yourself you sat in the desk Hux had led you to. You closed your eyes and began to breathe in and out. Slowly you drifted away into meditation.

"Who are you?" A voice called out to you and before you could answer your body had been frozen. The same lightsaber you had seen in your dream last night was once again at your face. You felt the heat of the lightsaber inching closer to your face. When your body was released from the stilled position you turned around to face the person holding the lightsaber but when you turned, you were only met with the wall of the room Hux had left you in. Visible confusion was evident on your face. Maybe I had dozed off you thought to yourself. Sitting around would do you no good, so you reluctantly started to fill out your 'failure' form. 

.

.

.

Lunch had come around and you headed to the cafeteria with FN-2187 following behind you.

"Hey." You turned to meet FN-2187's visor. "Do you want to sit with me?" You asked. He seemed stunned by your question.

"I'm not allowed to eat with the superiors.." He told you through his bucket. Your mouth created an 'O' shape and you apologized.

You sat at a table with your fellow TIE fighters and started to take bites out of your Naboo fruit. 

"Did you hear about Kylo Ren's arrival today?" Your companion, Samuel, asked around the table.

"Oh come on. He's all you talk about since you saw that him ONE TIME in the Command Shuttle." Your friend Amileki muttered as she played with her portion bread.

"You have to admit he's pretty awesome. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?" Samuel nudged you playfully. You took a sip of water.

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen him." You muttered as you finished your portion. You got up and murmured a small goodbye. And of course, the moment you reached the doorframe FN-2187 was next to your side. 

.

.

. 

As your day wrapped up, you figured it was time to give your report of 'failure' so you got up and began to head over to Hux's office.

When you reached the doorway, the person you saw in the hall caused your stomach to drop. You paled and as you made eye contact you felt as if the world had stopped.

It was the man from your nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were out of breath, exhausted, panting.
> 
> Oh boy was all you could think to yourself.

Your heart fell through your chest to your stomach.

You stared at the cloaked figure, and he stared right back at you through his visor. The cloaked ~~bucket~~ man began taking long strides in your direction. His demeanor was threatening, you could feel the hairs on your neck rise with every step he took towards you. Now, he was directly in front of you. You could feel his gaze through his visor; maybe it was an attempt to frighten you. You were not swayed to fear so easily, so you stared right back. 

"Who are you?" His voice was distorted through his mask. It was deep, almost a growl. Before you could answer, a familiar stormtrooper called your name. You looked towards his way with pleading eyes. The moment he met eyes with the buckethead in front of you, he almost tripped over his feet.

"C-Commander Ren!" He seemed to mentally curse himself for even talking to the Commander. Your jaw nearly dropped at the sound of that. _This is the notorious Kylo Ren??_ Strange you had never met him, considering you were a well-respected TIE fighter captain. FN-2187 practically ran to your side. 

"I see you have some business to attend to." He spoke once again before turning his heel and leaving you and your companion stunned.

"Is he always so..." You didn't need to finish your thought for FN-2187 to understand what you meant. He nodded quickly.

"I guess... I haven't had much experience with the Commander outside of..." He paused, "battle." You looked up to see FN-2187 staring down at his feet. You sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Let's get this to Hux." You began to limp your way to Hux's sanctuary. The thought of Commander Ren never leaving your mind the entire trip.

.

.

.

FN-2187 had dropped you off at your quarters. You bid each other goodbye and goodnight as you closed the door. You walked lazily to your bed. You flopped down on the material and stared up into nothing. You thought back to your meeting with Commander Ren. 'Who are you?' the words resonated in your head. It wasn't the words that bothered you, it was the fact that he had recognized you. You thought back to your previous "meetings" ~~nightmares~~ in which he was present. Had he had the same nightmares? Was that how he seemed to have recognized you? The thoughts only caused exhaustion. You took off your brace and began to undress, changing into more suitable clothing for sleep. You completed your nightly routine and limped to your bed. You pulled the covers over yourself and drifted off to sleep.

You awoke to be in the same forest where your TIE fighter had crashed.

"Ugh...not this again." You groaned, your tone full of annoyance. You did not need to be reminded of your mistake every day, and you were tired of having to see your TIE fighter in the ground, burnt to a crisp. The only difference was the snow that began to fall from the sky. You childishly reached out your hand. You had never seen snow. The cold sensation hit your hand and you stared in amusement as it melted to nothing. 

"It appears we meet again." Your amusement quickly turned to dread as you turned to see the ~~buckethead~~ Commander standing in front of you. You pulled your hand back.

"It appears we have." You stated, folding your arms behind your back as you did. The Commander held out his hand and appeared to be grabbing for something. You tilted your head and you were suddenly hurling forward until his hand was around your neck. You struggled for air as he began to press down harder.

"How are you doing this... How are you in my mind?" He looked at you through his visor, searching for an answer. You struggled to pry his hands away from your neck. 

"I-Can't-exactly answer-," You struggled to finish your sentence and he let go of you, causing you to drop to your knees gasping for air. You coughed a few times before regaining your energy. You rubbed your neck attempting to soothe the pain. You got right back up on your feet once you had found your breath. He looked down at you, he was a decent head taller than you.

"What I was going to say is 'I can't exactly answer that with you strangling me'." You huffed, wincing at the pain on your neck. If this wasn't a dream, you were sure there would be a bruise there the next day. 

The commander circled you, almost predatory. He muttered your last name. Your head snapped towards him in shock. How had he learned your name? He scoffed.

"You're one of our best TIE fighter pilots. Not to mention, your trooper 'friend' had yelled it so disruptively through the halls." He looked your way. Your jaw fell agape.

"How did you-" You started but he cut you off.

"You still have not answered my question." He stated, his voice just as distorted through the mask. You sighed.

"I don't know how I'm here, all I know is that one day I opened my eyes and **boom** you were there." You wanted nothing but for yourself to wake up. You weren't here to get interrogated by a superior for something you can't control. He looked at you through his visor and began taking steps towards you. Every step he took forward was one that you took backward. You ran your back into a tree and Ren stood above you. He seemed like he was about to say something but before he could you woke up.

.

.

.

"Cmon lighten up, Cap!" Samuel said as he nudged you. You simply gave a huff and picked at your food. It had been a week since your last dream that involved the Commander. 

"Just leave her be." Serilda pulled Samuel away from you. 

"Hey! She's been acting like this for a week. Don't blame me for trying to help her!" Samuel shouted and huffed. You groaned as a throbbing pain began in your head. You folded your arms and placed your head in them.

"Well maybe you should take the hint and lay off," Serilda stated matter-of-factly and shrugged him off, "did you ever think that maybe she just wants time alone?" Serilda gave Samuel a side-eye look. Despite her cool demeanor, there was venom tainting her words. And to that your freckled friend had no response. 

"Well, Cap, what do you think I should-uh, Cap?" Your friend lightly shook you to no response. "Cap?" He shook you a bit harder and you jolted up, causing him to flinch. 

"I-I think I need to go to the medbay." You stuttered. The pain in your head had only grown, accompanied by a strange humming sound. You figured some acetaminophen could help soothe the pain. As you made your way to the exit of the cafeteria, FN-2187 was at your side guiding your slumping body. 

Once you had arrived at the medbay, FN-2187 immediately started searching for a cure for your migraine. The pain growing more and more severe as each second passed. Memories of war began flashing through your mind. From your first battle to your most recent crash. Soon, images of your parents and childhood flashed through your mind. Their playful smiles turning to terrified screams. Bloodshed was all you could remember. You didn't realize you were screaming until FN-2187 was shaking you, desperately screaming your name. You felt hot tears streaming down your face and you fell onto the floor. You had to catch your breath. After regaining your composure, you sat up and wiped away your tears. The ringing turned to humming to nothing. You still had a minor headache but nothing as severe as what you had just gone through. Unaware of what to do, FN-2187 handed you a small cup of water and a pill which you assumed to be a help to your headache.

"Thank you." You murmured, your voice strained from screaming. You took the pill and chugged the water. You felt the relief from your headache arrive in seconds, which left you stunned. Either this pill was really strong or that headache was minor and you were just a bitch. FN-2187 helped you to sit on the nursing bed. Funny, this was the exact same room you stayed in when you first arrived from your crash.

"A-are you okay?" FN-2187 asked, he didn't try to mask his concern for you. A smile tugged at your lips. You weren't exactly used to being cared for so genuinely. It wasn't exactly a First Order motive to be sentimental. You nodded quickly. The trooper moved to say something but a certain intruder interrupted. You looked up to see the buckethead commander. 

"Out." Commander Ren stated coldly.

"Wh-" FN-2187 stuttered out but before he could finish, the commander cut him off.

"Must I repeat myself?" Ren's voice dropped to a threatening tone. FN-2187's visor turned towards you. He shot you what you assumed to be an apologetic look ~~kinda hard to discern emotions with buckets on heads~~ before strutting out the room. Kylo shut the door behind him.

"This meeting must not be just a convenience." You stated, eyeing him up and down. He placed a finger under your chin.

"No matter how hard I look, I can't find an answer to why we're connected," He spoke through his visor, his distorted voice resonating through, "I know you know what I'm talking about." The finger under your chin raised your face to look at him through his visor. You scoffed.

"I have stated this before," You snapped your head away from his fingers, "I don't know why I'm 'connected' to you. You're searching for an answer you won't receive." If only Samuel could see you now. You could practically hear him yelling about your disrespect to the Commander. An invisible force pushed you down onto the bed you were sitting on. As you moved to get up, your muscles felt like they weighed tons of pounds. You grunted as your attempt to get up failed. Kylo had his hand held out. _He's using the force_ you thought to yourself. You always heard rumors that Commander Ren was a strong force user, but feeling it up close was... unpleasant to say the least. He advanced towards your face. His visor mere inches away from you.

"You know I can take whatever I want." He muttered as his hand reached towards the side of your head. Suddenly, the pressure of your migraine coming back. The violent ringing resonated inside your head. You grit your teeth to hold back a scream. You through up walls in your head, attempting to suppress the horrid thoughts of bloodshed bound to cross your mind. You could feel the confusion in Kylo's demeanor as you began to fight against his force. Grunting, you struggled and slowly yet surely, began lifting yourself from the bed you were bound to. If Kylo's mask hadn't been on his head, you were sure you would see his eyes widen. The pain growing the more you fought, the louder the ringing the more you fought. You let out a cry as you finally were able to get out of your frozen position. You nearly fell forward from the force you used to fight against Kylo's powers. The moment you let out your cry, cabinets full of medical supplies swung open with a **woosh** sound. Kylo stumbled back but quickly regained his composure, staring at you full of ~~what you assumed to be~~ curiosity through his visor. He took one last glance towards your way before storming out the room.

You were out of breath, exhausted, panting.

 _Oh boy_ was all you could think to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!! much love! uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit strange to get so close to someone whose face you've never seen.

You lie in bed restless.

Your thoughts returning to the same event that took place today. You remember it as if it just happened ~~which it technically did, just a few hours ago.~~ If you thought hard enough you could feel the power coursing through your veins when you let out your cry. It was a sensation you had never felt before. You sighed and sat up in your bed.

"Maybe if I get some water from the cafe I'll feel better..." You muttered to yourself. After you slid on your boots and your brace, you expected FN-2187 to be there then you remembered it was after hours. You sighed, FN-2187's company was one that you enjoyed. Nonetheless, you semi-limped your way to the cafeteria and filled a small paper cup with water. You leaned against the counter and took small sips of your water. You felt peeved, annoyed. Why was this happening to you? What had you done to deserve this?

"I've been asking myself the same thing." A low distorted voice growled from behind you. You dropped your cup of water and stumbled forward.

"H-How-What?" You stuttered out, turning to see the Commander behind you, menacing as ever but underdressed. He had removed his dramatic cloak attire, only dressed in leather gloves, his ~~bucket~~ helmet, a simple turtleneck, and were those sweatpants? You couldn't say anything yourself, being dressed in only a loose nightgown. 

"If I'm correct, you're not permitted to be out during after hours." He stated as he adjusted his glove. You gulped. Sure, it was against the rules, but a small glass of water couldn't hurt, right? You hoped so. 

"Commander, I-" He put a finger to your lips in a hush. Your face burned at the motion. 

"I know. You felt restless, confused," He removed his finger from your lips, "scared." You could feel his eyes examining every inch of you, from the top of your head to the bottom of your boots. 

"What do you know about the force?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity, not even his voice distorted ~~is that the appropriate name~~ could hide. 

"I'm... unfamiliar with it to say the least. I've only heard rumours..." Your voice trailed off. The force had always been an interesting topic, but you had never really put thought into it. You always had a notion telling you that the force was something only for ground troops to dwell on. It wouldn't be much use to a TIE fighter or an X-wing you supposed. Kylo looked at you, searching through his visor. "As I said before, Commander, I'm not sure about anything on the force or why we're 'connected' as you say. If your searching for an answer that has to do with the force, I promise you I know nothing of the sort." You huffed. What did the force have anything to do with your 'connections'? Your face must have showcased your confusion because you had soon heard a low chuckle coming from the Commander.

It's a bit strange to get so close to someone whose face you've never seen.

"You have much to learn." He whispered your first name and turned on his heel, leaving you stunned ~~as always~~. 

.

.

.

You were having a brief conversation with FN-2187 while strolling down the halls. Your leg was no longer needing the support of crutches but you still had a bit of limp when you walked. At least you were healing faster than the doctor suspected.

"There's rumours of a droid on Jakku leading to the legendary Luke Skywalker. They seem to just be rumours but there's talk of a mission in about a month." FN-2187 exclaimed excitedly. You and he had gotten quite close throughout him being your ~~nanny~~ caregiver. 

Your ears perked up upon hearing it would be in a month.

"A month?? I'll be healed up by then. I'll see you on the field when the time comes." You playfully punched his shoulder and he let out a chuckle. It's a bit strange to get so close to someone whose face you've never seen. Your mind drifted off to Commander Ren. How he whispered your first name in a breathy tone. You felt a blush creep up to your cheeks at the memory. It's not like you had a schoolgirl crush on the general, it's just...strange to hear your first name ~~since most addressed you by your last name for formalities~~ especially from someone ranking that high. You shook the thought out off. You heard a familiar annoying voice yell your name and FN-2187's from behind you. Both of you were startled for a moment but still turned around to see who had yelled both of your names ~~though you already had a name in mind.~~

You and FN-2187 turned to see an annoying redhead strutting your way. _Knew it_ you thought to yourself.

"Follow me." The redhead spoke, you began walking forward but FN-2187 seemed a bit hesitant, "That means both of you." The redhead shot a glare at FN-2187. FN-2187 quickly nodded and scurried close behind you. 

Hux had led you to the grand doors of his office. He pushed the doors open and nodded for you both to go in. You and FN-2187 had quickly complied.

"I'll keep this brief." General Hux stated while turning to meet FN-2187 and your gazes.

"Since the Captain seems to be in better spirits," He gestured to your ankle, "You are no longer needed to escort her around. As for you Captain, I'll have to discuss a new mission at a later time." Your jaw fell agape. You looked to see FN-2187 looking just as confused as you ~~well, as confused as someone could look with a vacuum on their head~~. 

"Dismissed." Hux said and made a shooing motion to the both of you, yet neither of you budged an inch. Hux cocked a brow. " **Dismissed.** " He said with a bit more authority to his voice. You were the first to walk out of the office, FN-2187 following shortly behind you. 

"I guess, we won't be seeing each other as much." You muttered quietly. You'd only known FN-2187 for 2 weeks but he was the closest you've had to a friend in a while. He only nodded silently. 

"It was fun," He chuckled, but there was no humour, "Much better than sanitation duty." You nodded. Focusing on a clock on a wall, you realised it was about time for lunch.

"We should go eat..." You murmured to him, knowing that once you both departed you would not be seeing each other for a long time. Not to mention, it would be hard to identify him among the countless identical stormtroopers. He hummed in response and the two of you walked until you met the doors of the cafeteria. As you turned to him to bid your final goodbyes, he quickly turned and pulled you into a tight embrace. Thank the stars that no one was around to see the interaction but you embraced him back. He was the first to pull away.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, Captain." 

"I'll see you on the battlefield, FN-2187." 

.

.

.

After lunch, you had walked to the doorway. You half-expected to see a familiar trooper, but alas no one was there when you met the doorway. You sighed and made your way around the base. You decided you should ask one of General Hux about the mission he had spoken about earlier. You walked down the hall and headed toward his office. The doors of his office suddenly burst open and a red, angry Hux stomped out, and an angry familiar buckethead was not far behind him. 

"It is essential to locate the droid and find the map to Skywalker as soon as possible." Even though Commander Ren's tone seemed calm, you could hear the anger and authority dripping from his voice. General Hux turned on his heel quickly to look at the Commander.

"As you know **Commander** , I am working as hard as I can. I simply need some time to inform my troops about our mission. It will take a month at MOST for my troops to be fully educated to ensure success." After Ren had no response to that, he simply snarled.

"I have other things to attend to." He muttered, his voice tainted with anger. He turned and met your gaze from down the hall. Your blood ran cold. You did not want to be caught in Commander Ren's fit of anger. You and FN-2187 had discussed a time when FN-2187 had to clean up the remains from one of Ren's tantrums and it was not pretty. You began to turn in around, deciding that if you needed information about your mission, you could find a time tomorrow ~~preferably when there were no pissed off generals~~. Right as you turned around to escape getting caught in a situation, you heard your name being called from behind you. You gulped and turned around to see Commander Ren towering over you. You felt so small under his anger, you had never realised how tall he was. 

"Follow." He growled, and if you weren't sweating already you were definitely sweating now. You hurried quickly after him, not wanted to upset him any further. He led you to a large door which you automatically recognized to be the exit to the base.

"Um, are we going outside?" You questioned. You had never really been outside the base, except on missions. The thought definitely intrigued you if you were being honest. Instead of answering your question, Ren just pushed open the large doors and led you out. _Well, there's your answer._ He took long strides and you struggled to keep up with him. _Damn his long legs._ He stopped abruptly when he got to the inside of the woods causing you to bump into his back. You stumbled back. The cold hair hit your face and you hugged yourself, in hope of giving yourself some warmth. It was snowing outside. You recalled having a dream where the snow hit your nose. The commander had been in that dream.

"You have power. Pent up inside you. I know you feel it. Don't be afraid of it." He made his hand to your face. You flinched, you feared he would rummage through your mind leaving you in pain. So you shut your eyes. But, instead of feeling pain, you felt the soft touch of leather against your cheek. You gently opened your eyes. You met his eyes through his mask.

"Will you let me teach you." He stroked your cheek in an almost loving fashion. You leaned into his touch. It was an intimate moment between you both. You nodded and began holding his hand in yours. What had come over you? Since when did you ever view your Commander in any sort of a romantic fashion? When did you ever view anyone in a romantic fashion? There was a moment of silence between you two. Kylo suddenly snapped his hand back from your face, almost as if he'd snapped out of a hypnotic daze. You looked up at him, confusion written all over you. He cleared his throat.

"We'll continue with your teachings tomorrow at 1800 hours. Goodnight." He had a certain shakiness to his voice as he left. It was almost as if he exposed a weakness. You noticed how lonely you felt after his presence was gone. He left you longing for him. A singular thought crossed your mind.

_It's a bit strange to get so close to someone whose face you've never seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay of this chapter i^i anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and i'll try to write a chapter a day (or 2)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call me Kylo"  
> Your jaw dropped at the sound of that.

After the events of last night, you couldn't get the Commander out of your head.

In fact, they were also the thoughts that kept you up all last night.

The way he caressed your face so gently yet intimate had your stomach doing summersaults. You couldn't remember the last time someone had ever touched you in such an intimate way, it made you realise how touch craved you were. You had many questions circling your mind. Time didn't seem to apply to you when you were having your Commander crisis. So much so, when you had looked over at your clock, you realised you were forty minutes late to a meeting _you_ scheduled with General Hux last night while passing him in the halls. You practically jumped out of your bed and got dressed messily. Hux was NOT a patient person. And being late to a meeting you, _yourself_ , scheduled? That would not end pretty for you. You hurriedly brushed your teeth and hair and you were out the door. 

You sprinted your way to the Generals office.

When you got there the redhead was already standing there, looking menacing as ever. You gulped. You could already feel the anger radiating off of him. You slowly approached him, almost scared that any sudden movements would cause him to snap. He said your last name with so much poison you could almost feel your skin burning. 

"General Hux." You mustered up, trying not to stutter. He opened the door and gestured for you to come in. You were reluctant but complied. You felt his fiery gaze follow your figure as you walked in. He shut the door behind you, making minimal noise.

"Do you have a reason for your tardiness?" Hux said in a surprisingly calm tone, it almost made you flinch. Somehow, this Hux was more fear-inducing than an angry Hux. Your mouth felt dry. You obviously couldn't come clean about why you were tardy but you also couldn't find a reasonable lie that wouldn't get you yelled at by Hux. You could feel your palms become sweaty.

"I'm sorry, General. I simply overslept and I realise that's still not an excuse for my incompetence and inconsideration. Once again, I am sorry. I understand the importance of you and your time." You slightly bowed your head. You could see Hux's lips twitch into a smirk. One thing you've learned about Hux is that he enjoys when he feels like he has power over someone, it's somewhat a boost to his ego. He cleared his throat and the smirk was gone.

"Just don't _ever_ let it happen again," He stated authoritatively and sighed, "Now let us begin the real meeting." He motioned you to sit down and you complied.

Even while he was talking, your mind managed to drift off to a certain commander.

.

.

.

"Dismissed." Hux said with a wave of his hand. You bowed your head and quickly left the room.

You had gone over what was expected of your mission to retrieve the droid. The TIE-fighters would join the skirmish followed by the ground troops. First, the TIE-fighters would secure the area and make sure no X-Wings were insight. Then, they will give word to the ground troops that it is safe to engage in battle on the ground. From there, the skirmish will go on until the droid and perhaps some resistance members are captured and secured. Now, all you had to do was review the information with your fellow TIE-fighters. General Hux was to alert all TIE-fighter pilots to arrive at the conference room at 1800 hours.

"1800 hours," You thought out loud to yourself, "What else did I have to do at 1800 hours?" You kept thinking. You had a memory at the tip of your mind for something else scheduled at 1800 hours but, for some reason, you just can't but your finger on it. You kept walking down the hall looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"What did I have to do at 1800 hours?" You kept thinking to yourself. You turned the corner and bumped into someone. You stumbled back, muttering a small apology. You looked to see stormtroopers with their shoulders tensed and based off their body language, the looked nervous. You didn't understand why until you looked up at exactly who you had bumped into. Your heart fell.

 _"Shit,"_ You thought to yourself, " _This is what I had to do at 1800 hours._ "

Commander Ren looked down at you and tilted his head.

"Why are you using such vulgar language? Did you happen to forget what was to happen, Captain?" He asked. The way he phrased it might have sounded mocking but by his tone he was genuinely asking.

"I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend at 1800 hours, Commander. My apologies." You bowed your head in respect and as you were about to turn your heel he grabbed your arm, not in a rough manner but rather gently. The tender touch was enough to make your body feel on fire ~~good fire that is~~ and you felt heat rush up to your cheeks. The tense stormtroopers scurried out the hall to give you two some privacy. 

"What do you have to do right now?" Commander Ren asked, slightly stroking your arm with his thumb. 

"Um, nothing." You stated. Your schedule has been pretty free this past couple of weeks. 

"Good." He said and tugged your arm, urging you to follow him.

"W-wait!" You stuttered. "Where are we going??" You asked as he dragged you along, almost unable to keep up with his speed you tripped over your heels a few times. He didn't answer, he just kept walking down the halls of the base, ignoring the looks people gave you. At a point you passed by Samuel, you saw his jaw drop to the floor ~~figuratively of course~~. Your face heated up but was quickly cooled as Ren took you outside the Starkiller base. You were back in the woods, it was still snowing. You shivered as he finally stopped.

"Remember what I said about your teachings?" He asked, completely unfazed about the fact that you practically jogged all around the base. You, on the other hand, were panting like an animal.

"Y-yes. Of course I do, Commander." You managed to spit out between breaths. You were hunched over your knees trying to catch your breath. The cold didn't make it any better either. You sat on a log and attempted to calm your breath.

"Well, that's what we're going to do right now," He knelt before you and patted your head, "There's no need to be so polite, while we're training I want you to feel like my equal." He removed his hand off of your head and moved to remove his cloak. 

" _His equal?_ " You thought to yourself. " _What a strange thing to say..._ " Before you could muster up another thought, he wrapped his cloak around you. You felt the heat rise back up to your cheeks.

"Call me Kylo." He stated cooly. Your jaw dropped at the sound of that. You always viewed him as your superior, so it would be strange to start calling him Kylo. You simply nodded, semi-confused by the kindness Kylo was showing you. You had always heard rumours that he was ruthless, murderous, and most of all mean. But, the Kylo you were interacting with was quite kind. Then again, your first impression of him could've easily fit into one of those three categories listed above.

"I saw what you did at the medbay some time ago, it amazed me." He stated, "I consulted the Supreme Leader and he suggested I should train you, then perhaps introduce you to him." Kylo began scanning you from under his mask, causing you to squirm. You realised he was looking for something in you, in your soul, rather than anything physical about you.

'It would probably be easier without the whole bucket on your head.' You silently thought to yourself.

As if your thoughts had been read, you heard the hissing of his mask and your jaw fell agape as his mask dropped to the floor. 

You stared at him in awe. He was drop-dead **gorgeous**. He had small waves that went to his shoulders. Stars, his hair looked so silky and fluffy. His face was covered in a few freckles and moles. He had plump, pink lips. He locked his beautiful brown eyes with yours, and you were snapped back to reality.

"S-sorry Comma-, I mean Kylo," You gulped, you felt a blush creeping onto your cheeks and you felt so very stupid. It was like you were having one of your crazy teen crushes in your 20's. 

"No need to apologize," He said your name in a calm tone. Oh my stars, his voice without all of the... apparatus was beautiful. You could listen to it for hours. You mentally slapped yourself. Now was not the time to get mixed up with teenage-like crushes.

"Let's start with meditation," Kylo stated cooly and began to explain the correct way to meditate.

You immediately started to feel calm as you and Kylo began meditating together. You didn't feel as distant from him anymore. You could feel his breathing line up with yours, his senses lining up with yours. It felt as if you two were one. When you opened your eyes, you were much closer than you remembered. His eyes opened as well. You both stared at each other for a moment, faces leaning closer in together. He held your waist and you cupped his cheek. As if brought back to your senses, you pushed him away. He stared at you confused and vulnerable. He looked thoroughly offended, to say the least. You gave him back his cloak.

"Sorry, Kylo. I have to go to the meeting at 1800 hours." You stated awkwardly bidding him one last goodbye before sprinting inside the base. You looked at a clock on the wall and realised you had 5 minutes to get to the conference room. Behind you, you heard the door of the base open and you didn't have to look back to feel the anger radiating off of Kylo.

.

.

.

You had just finished your meeting with all the TIE-fighter pilots and you were exhausted.

You wanted nothing but to call it a day and sleep. You groggily opened the door to your quarters and decided you wanted to shower. You stripped out of your clothes and turned your shower onto the hottest setting it had. You felt your relief when the hot water hit your back. You began washing through your hair and started to think about the events of today, more specifically the events you had with Kylo. His cheeks were tinted with a light rosy colour when you leaned into him. You cursed yourself for being so inappropriate towards your superior, but part of you felt like he wanted it to. The way he caressed your back, slightly bringing you closer to him sent heat all around your body. You quickly washed your body and got out of the shower. Deep shower thinking would do nothing good for you right now. You changed into your pyjamas and jumped under your covers, letting the comfort take over you. You slowly drifted off to slumber while thoughts of Kylo still surfaced around your mind.

You heard a familiar voice call your name.

 _Now is not the time to be dream connecting with Kylo_

"I heard that." He growled. You turned around to be face-to-face with the gorgeous face you had seen earlier today. Your breath hitched as he pressed you up against a wall you didn't even know was behind you.

"You left something unfinished," He whispered your name huskily in your ear and chills went down your spine. A heat began forming in your lower belly. 

"K-Kylo!" You stuttered out. You were stunned by his actions ~~not that you were complaining though~~. He smirked and pushed his knee between your thighs. You whined.

"Needy, are we?" He chuckled and placed his head in the crook of your neck, holding your arms above your head. The heat from your lower belly quickly became the heat in between your legs. You nodded your head. You felt the heat of his breath on your neck and felt the hairs on your neck begin to stand. The intimacy between you two was something you began longing for. His free hand made his way down the curves of your body, causing you to arch your back. 

"Kylo..." You whined his name. You don't know what came over you but something did. You felt the waves of his hair against your neck. "Please..."

"Please what?" Kylo whispered against your neck as his hand grazed the outside of your thigh. You shivered. You didn't know how to respond to that question. You knew you were longing for something but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. He suddenly let go of you, causing you to fall to the floor. You hadn't realised how much your legs had felt like jelly. The look on your face caused him to chuckle. Your facial features were confused, like a lost puppy. He lifted your chin up to meet his gaze.

"We're out of time," He muttered your name with a grin and patted your head.

You awoke with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally going somewhere with you and kylo (´ω｀*) hope u enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave suggestions and comment! (this was my first time writing something quite *cough* inappropriate...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did it mean something to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading for like a month,, i'll try to upload a chapter every week from now on.

You awoke with a groan.

There was still a hot feeling in your lower belly from the ~~cough~~ events from your dream. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. You glanced at the analogue clock on your nightstand to see if you had time to ~~masturbate~~ relieve yourself from the growing ache between your legs. You groaned when you realized you only had 10 minutes to get ready. You got up with a stretch and decided the feeling would wear off eventually. You brushed your hair out of your face and put on your regular uniform. When you looked back at the clock, it was about time for you to do your daily checks ~~something you haven't been able to do in a while due to your injury,~~ basically meaning that you now had to check all TIE-fighter cockpits and engines. Well, the engine part was optional but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You had picked up some knowledge of engineering and repairs over your course of training with the first order, along with medical knowledge and such. You strutted out your chambers and made your way to to the launchpad. 

Once you were at the launch pad, you began checking each TIE-Fighter thoroughly. You first checked the cockpits for any damages or left behind items before moving on to the engines. Thoughts of Kylo began filling your head. The way he whispered in your ear, the way his cheeks were tinted with a light blush. You found yourself blushing at the thought. It was very random, to say the least. You usually didn't have other thoughts when you were preoccupied with something you were passionate about. You were so distracted your thoughts that you hadn't realised the voice calling your name until someone shook your shoulder rather roughly.

"Ow! Hey, what's your deal, asshat-" You expected to see one of your coworkers trying to fuck with you, but instead, you came face to face with an angry General Hux.

"Are you in wonderland? I called your name at least 5 times Captain," He spat your name with venom. You blushed and muttered a small apology. 

"I'm sorry, General. My mind was preoccupied with other things." You bowed your head in apology. General Hux simply nodded his head in response.

"Well Captain, I just came here to inform you that I have scheduled a meeting with all the necessary units for a meeting about our upcoming mission at 1300 hours. Do not be late." He stated in a warning tone before turning on his heel and strutting away. You sighed and went back to checking the engines. Your thoughts travelled back to Kylo Ren. Was that dream all fictional? Were you really conscious with him or were you just dreaming about your own fantasies? Everything about the situation was confusing you and you didn't know how to react. You haven't had any romantic emotions towards anyone in maybe a few years. Sure, you had thought people were attractive here and there but never to this extent. You sighed and leaned your head against your hands.

"This can be a problem for a different time." You muttered to yourself. 

.

.

.

You winced in pain.

You had found a technical error in one of the engines and tried to be a hero and fix it yourself instead of asking for help. As a result, you got your fingers caught in between the valves causing some bloodshed. It wasn't bad enough that you needed immediate medical help, but it wasn't fine enough for you to just go about your day.

"My, my Captain! What happened here?" The director of Engineers, Rhoro Syko, said while walking his way up to you. Rhoro was a very nice man with a good heart. He was also very good at his job and quite handsome, to say the least. When you first joined the first order you trained under Engineering for a while and Rhoro was your tutor. You were much younger then and developed a small liking towards the man. He had wavy blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was quite pale with a light pink tint to his cheeks and light freckles painted his face. Even, looking at him now made your heart flutter a bit.

"I tried putting some things you taught me to the test and might have had a small accident." You told him. He chuckled light-heartedly.

"Well, we can't have our Captain injured, can we?" He smiled at you and took your hand, careful to avoid your injured fingers, "Let's get you to the medbay." He began walking when you stopped him.

"But Director Syko-"

"How many times have I told you to just call me Rhoro." He cut you off. You smiled at him.

"Well, Rhoro, I was just going to say that there's an excessive amount of smoke coming from the tailpipe and I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep that unattended." You told him cooly. 

"Ah, don't worry about that, I'll send someone down to fix that after I get you fixed up." He gave you a small wink which caused your stomach to do all sorts of butterflies. 

'Two guys in less than a week. Seriously?' You thought to yourself.

After reaching the medbay, Rhoro sat you down and proceeded to disinfect your wounds. Of course, you protested against it but he stated it was 'no biggie' and proceeded to treat you.

"You should be more careful," He said your first name softly. Rhoro never was a big fan of formality and even encouraged his students to address him by his first name. 

"I never was one for caution was I?" You both laughed at your comment. It was true. When you were training in Engineering you always managed to injure yourself in some type of way, whether it be small or big.

"That's why I was so surprised when I heard you switched to the TIE fighter unit. I was honestly a bit worried but geez! You have a gift!" He chuckled and lovingly patted your head. Looking at his bright face made you want to smile too. He finished wrapping up your fingers and patted you lightly on the hand.

"Well, little Convor, if you ever need anything you can always find me repairing something." He gave you a small hug before stepping out of the room. You sat on the medbay bed in shock. Did Rhoro just hug you? And on top of that, give you a nickname? Convor's were quite a cute animal with the ability to fly. You always enjoyed seeing them flying next to you when you were flying in your TIE fighter. A smile crept onto your face. 

"Having fun with Director Syko?" A dark voice, almost inhuman, sounded from the doorway. You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts and you turned to see who the voice belonged to. 

"Kylo." You stated cooly even though that was the opposite of what you were feeling. Had he seen everything that went down with Rhoro? And if he did there was nothing to worry about right? It wasn't like you were doing anything romantic with him. Right?

While you were internally panicking, Kylo began taking slow almost predatory steps towards you. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you were completely oblivious to him advancing towards you until you heard the clink of a mask dropping to the floor and Kylo leaning against the bed you were sitting on, his face mere inches away from yours. Your mind suddenly went blank and all your attention was suddenly on Kylo's brown irises. 

"Did that dream mean nothing to you?" Kylo whispered huskily in your ear, sending chills down your spine. Welp, there was your answer. It wasn't a one-sided dream of your own fantasy. A blush crept onto your cheeks.

"Did it mean something to you?" You retorted. You hadn't meant it to be mean or vile but your tone made it sound more venomous than you intended. You felt him tense up and his eyes wavered a bit. But, as quickly as that sign of vulnerability crossed his face it vanished. He growled at you but before he got up to leave you grabbed him by his cloak and smashed your lips against him. His eyes widened but he began kissing you back. The kiss quickly became heated as he bit your lip for an entrance which you granted. Your tongues fought for dominance and you fell back on the bed, bringing him with you. You pulled away from the kiss, remembering to breathe. Kylo wasn't done just yet. He began trailing kisses down your jaw to your neck. He planted small kisses on your neck before trailing his tongue over all the places he kissed.

"Kylo..." You moaned while tangling your fingers into his hair. You yelped when he nipped your sweet spot and pulled you his hair harder. He growled your name before putting his hand to your mouth.

"Bite." He stated and you gladly complied, biting the tip of his glove and pulling it off. He brought your mouth to his for another heated kiss while trailing his free hand down to your sex. He quickly started undoing the buttons and zipper on your jeans. He once again pulled away from the kiss and lifted your shirt, exposing your bra. He quickly discarded your shirt and bra and brushed his thumb against your stiffened nipple, earning a moan from you.

"Enjoying yourself?" He chuckled darkly before bringing your breast into his mouth and began sucking on your stiff bud. You arched your back in response and he used his right hand to fondle with your other breast. His free hand trailed down your stomach, down into your panties.

"Kylo..." You moaned and you could feel him smirk against your breast. 

"Shhh..." He whispered into your ear and you felt him trail the hand at your panties back up to your neck. He placed his hand and started to apply small pressure. You groaned in protest but that protest quickly turned to delight when you began to feel a small vibrating sensation at your clit. Pleasure rippled through your body and you let out a choked moan. 

"Fuck... Kylo!" You yelped when you felt his right hand begin to strip you from your jeans and panties. The vibrating sensation left your clit and you whined in protest only to be shushed by Kylo.

"Sit up." He ordered and you eagerly complied. He quickly pulled off your jeans and panties, leaving you completely bare and to his disposal. He nudged your thighs apart and you felt a chill run down your back as the cool air touched your bare sex. He began inching his face towards your sex and your legs were shaking in anticipation. He pulled apart your glistening folds with his hands before dragging his tongue up and down your slit. You threw your head back and let out a loud moan. He grabbed your face roughly and directed your face to look down at him. He stared into your eyes almost hypnotically while sucking on your bud.

"Oh...fuck." You moaned out but you were quickly silenced by Kylo shoving his fingers into your mouth.

"Suck." He ordered against your clit sending waves of pleasure through your body. You moaned into his fingers and began sucking them while he sucked on your wet clit. 

"So wet for me..." He pulled away from your clit and glanced at your glistening vagina. You began swirling your tongue around his fingers while bucking your hips towards him. He chuckled darkly.

"Such an eager thing." He chuckled before thrusting a finger into your tight hole. You lightly bit down on his fingers to stop yourself from making any noises that would cause attention. He seemed to notice this and smirked. He began thrusting his finger in and out of your hole, slowly adding a second digit. You grip tightened on the sheets of the bed.

"K-Kywo..." You choked out, and he replied by thrusting faster and faster. You felt your walls begin to dilate around him. He brought his face down to your sex and began sucking on your swollen clit once again. You grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled rather roughly, earning a slight moan from Kylo. The vibration of his voice mixed with the thrusting of his fingers was enough to send you over the edge. 

"I-I'm gonna cum!!" You practically screamed and Kylo sped up his motions.

"Cum for me," Kylo growled your name. You felt pure bliss wash over you and you met your climax all over his fingers. Your entire body twitched as you rode out the last pleasurable flashes of your orgasm. You were left heaving and naked while your juices flowed out all onto the bed and onto Kylos fingers. He made sure to make eye contact with you while he licked his fingers dry of your juices. He quickly got up and put his glove and helmet back on.

"You have a meeting in 5 minutes. Clean yourself up before then." Kylo said coldly then strutted out the room. It took you a few seconds to process what had happened and what he had just said. 

"Oh, shit!" You exclaimed and quickly worked to get your clothes back on.

.

.

.

You were out of breath when you arrived at the conference room with all eyes on you. Including Kylo's.

'Fucking bastard.' You thought to yourself. Hux called your last name.

"On the verge of being tardy. Take your seat." He gestured to the seat right next to you Rhoro. 

Rhoro gave you a bright smile while Kylo was just staring, even if he was making an expression you couldn't see it under his bucket. You smiled back at Rhoro a little nervously and took your seat. 

"Now, that everyone is here let us begin this conference." Hux projected. It seemed everyone's attention was on Hux except for Kylo's gaze stuck on you.

"As we all SHOULD know by now, we have an upcoming mission to infiltrate a village that is suspected to be home to a very important droid," Before Hux could start speaking again, Samuel spoke up over Hux.

"In order to find the droid we need to know what model it is!" Samuel hollered, earning a stern look from Hux. You could see both Selene and Hux glare daggers at him. If looks could kill, Samuel would be dead.

"I was getting to that part before I was very RUDELY interrupted," Hux shot a glare at Samuel and Samuel cowered, "It is a BB unit, supposedly to be in the hands of the Rebels. Once we arrive at the village we are to locate and take the droid. Be very wary, there are said to be rebel troops among the villagers. We will have only a few healers with us as it is only to be a quick mission." Hux declared.

"Geez, these guys have no sympathy when it comes to casualties," Rhoro whispers in your ear, "I know you're going to be on the mission, and I just want you to be careful. I know how careless you can be sometimes." Rhoro told you softly and patted your shoulder. He stared at you with his pretty blue eyes, he looked like he was searching for something. You could feel your cheeks begin to heat up as you stared back into his eyes. Suddenly, you felt a small vibrating sensation at your clit. 

"Ah!" You yelped out, turning all attention on you as you bent over and clutched your thighs for some sort of support.

"Whoa there, you okay little Convor?" Rhoro asked while patting your back. The vibrating sensation only grew and you simply nodded your head.

"I-I think I'm just having women pains." You stuttered out and you covered your mouth to stop yourself from letting out an inhuman noise. You began to feel your sex getting stretched out by two invisible digits. You looked up to see Kylo flexing and unflexing his fists. 

'That motherfucker!' You thought to yourself. 

"P-please excuse me. I'll only be an m-moment." You told everyone before rushing out of the conference room. You quickly rushed into the restroom down the hall and once inside you quickly ran into a stall. You locked the door and pulled down both your pants and panties. You were dripping wet but the vibrating and stretching sensation had left. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Why would Kylo have any reason to do that in such a public place? In front of your superiors for the star's sake! You groaned before quickly cleaning yourself up and fixing your appearance. You decided you looked decent enough to go back to the conference room.

You opened the door to have all eyes on you. Some looked shocked, others looked indifferent. You hid the embarrassment on your face and quickly walked back to your seat. Rhoro asked if you were okay and you simply nodded, too embarrassed to even speak. After the tension had cleared and Hux began speaking again, you looked up and glared daggers at Kylo. You could practically see the smug look he had under his bucket. 

.

.

.

After the meeting was over. You quickly rushed out of the room and to your quarters. You buried your face in your hands and let out a sigh. Everything that has happened today was so strange. You couldn't believe that today actually happened.

"Oh trust me, darling, it's all real." You heard a low voice say from behind you. You screeched and turned to see Kylo standing there with the smuggest grin on his face.

"W-what the fuck was that today!" You stuttered our, still shocked he was in your quarters, "And, how'd you even get in here!?" You snapped.

"I have my ways." He simply stated, making his way towards you. With each step he took towards you, you took a step back until your back hit the wall. He placed his hand beside your head and leaned in closer to you. 

"You are very fun, you know." He murmured in your ear. You felt his breath against your neck causing goosebumps to form on your skin. He stepped away from you and sat on your bed. He beckoned you to come to him. When you stood still he spoke up.

"Come." Before you could protest, you were being pulled forwards by the force and you were straddled on his lap before you knew what was happening.

"You used the force on me earlier today, didn't you?" You mumbled. He didn't answer, "In the conference room." Still no answer from him.

"Why?" You asked, making eye contact with him. He diverted his gaze and rested his hands on your hips. You sighed. 

"You were so gentle with me a few days ago..." You could feel him tense under you, "What happened?" 

He suddenly threw you off of him onto your bed. You sat up stunned.

"You don't know anything about me!" He shouted before storming out of your quarters. 

You heard the door slam, leaving you wide-eyed, confused, and alone. You felt like crying. How did Kylo go from caressing your face to teasing you to shamelessly finger-fucking you? You fell back onto your bed and stared off into the ceiling. You were just so exhausted from everything that happened. Your heart and your head began to ache.

"Moping around like this will do me no good." You said quietly yourself before your exhaustion got the best of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of yall want to know what i had in mind while describing rhoro, here's a link u can copy and paste
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/the-rain/images/6/6b/Rasmus_Andersen_-_The_Rain.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190528063443
> 
> or you can just search up lucas lynggard tonnesen :)
> 
> also, this is the first semi - smut i've ever written so I'm open to criticism ! please tell me what you guys thought about it in the comments !


End file.
